Lunchroom Drama
by ZStar2010
Summary: Katara was just another nerd at high school, she never thought Zuko 'The Prince' would even notice her. Until she got into trouble. ONESHOT rate T for crude language


This is a short story I wrote in between Chapters of 'My Hero'

Enjoy

* * *

Lunchroom Drama

Katara POV

Before we start I'd like to introduce two people.

First, me. I'm a sophomore. I wasn't obsessed with appearances, but I ate right, exercised, and used a decent shampoo brand so my hair wouldn't frizz. Since I wear glasses and am an English major, I've been labeled as a nerd. I didn't care through.

Second Zuko 'The Prince'. He's a senior. They called him 'The Prince' for a list of reasons mostly because he was loaded. He was also, captain of the Martial Arts team, which he started as a freshman. He has a large scar on his left eye he got from a fighting accident. Every cheerleader's dream, ripped (so I've been told), hot and a bad boy (thank the scar for that one). I've personally never met him, but then again, why would a guy like him talk to a girl like me?

Now I'll turn it over to the narrator.

Zstar2010: Thank you Katara. Let's begin.

It was an average day at school, and it was lunchtime. Katara had gotten her food and was looking for a place to sit. Just then she bumped into someone with her lunch tray. She looked up and saw it was Butch, all-star blocker for the school's football team.

"Watch where you're going you stupid bitch. You got pudding all over my new jersey!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Since you like to spill food so much…" He slammed his hand on her tray causing her food to spill on the floor. "Why don't you eat it off floor." He pushed her to the ground, and kicked food in her face. Butch stood over her laughing.

Katara was so scared she wanted to cry.

"HEY!"

She looked over. It was Zuko 'The Prince'. He walked up to the girl and the bully.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked the jock, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Piss off."

"The lady said she was sorry, I suggest you do the same."

"As if. This dumb bitch stained my brand-new jersey."

"It's just a stain, it'll come out. Besides, doesn't your kind just suck the food out?"

"You punk!"

Butch swings his fist at Zuko, but he grabs it.

"What!" surprised at the block.

You could hear Butch's knuckles popped as Zuko squeezed his fist.

"You shouldn't treat women like that."

"Screw… you." He said wincing through pain.

Zuko twisted his arm behind his back, and pull Butch's head back by his hair, his face straining in pain.

"Now then…" Zuko kicked out the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel. He made him bow slightly and yanked his head up facing Katara. "Apologize."

"I'm…sorry." He gritted though his teeth.

"What was that?" Zuko said tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry." He said much clearer. Katara could see a satisfying smirk on Zuko's face.

Zuko let him up and pushed him away. "Now get lost."

Butch growled at 'The Prince' as he walked away. Katara stood up and Zuko turned his attention to her.

"Are you okay?" he said in a soft voice.

The girl nodded.

Zuko notice her face splattered on her face. "Come here."

He led the girl out into hall by her wrist. They stopped next to a water fountain. Zuko pull out a handkerchief. It was black with a red outline, and had red flame symbol in the center. He moistened it in the fountain, and turn to Katara.

"Take your glasses off."

Katara complied with his request. Zuko reached over with his handkerchief, but he stopped and looked at Katara.

"What?" asked the nervous girl.

"Nothing, it's just…you have really pretty blue eyes."

Katara blushed as he began to wipe the food off her face.

"What's your name?"

"Katara." She said timidly

"Katara… that means 'waterfall' doesn't it?"

"Y-yes it does." She blushed again, but Zuko didn't notice.

After Zuko finished cleaning her face he held out the handkerchief to Katara. She looked up at him a little confused.

"For your glasses"

"Oh!" She said a little fumbled taking the cloth. "Thank you, 'Prince'."

Zuko groaned. "Ugh, I hate that nickname, called me Zuko."

"Okay, Thank you…Zuko"

As she cleaned her glasses she saw in a blurred vision Zuko running his fingers over his scar.

"Does it hurt?"

His eyes snapped to her. Her breath froze. Had she offended him?

But he spoke gently. " A little…sometimes"

Zuko took out his wallet, and pulled out a $5.

"Here…for a new lunch. Also, if those jerks pick on you again, you come find me. Okay?"

"Okay." She hesitantly took the money.

Zuko looked at his watch then, back at Katara.

"I got to go now…but I hope to see you around."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Me too." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and walked away. She looked down and noticed she still had his handkerchief.

"Wait!" She called out. "You forgot your-"

"Keep it." He said waving his hand.

"_Zuko."_ She looked at the black cloth and clutched it in her hand holding it to her chest. "_You really are a prince."_

**THE END**

* * *

I originally pictured this to be the fight scene in 'My Hero' like this but I couldn't make it fit right.

speaking of...if you like Zutara like this you should go read 'My Hero" by me.

Lots of reviews please

(edit) also I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE, I wrote this on a whim, so stop asking me.

You want high school Zutara? Read 'The Taming of the Shrew' by setlib

Thank You to zukofan2005 for helping me upload this


End file.
